


双胞胎番外

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	双胞胎番外

Jackson自从从双胞胎那里尝到性爱的滋味后，就逐渐减少了和Boytoy之间的做爱，就算做也只是草草了事。  
Boytoy一切都以Jackson为中心，而且他也心疼自己的小男朋友，当然是Jackson想做就做，没兴致就硬生生憋回去。  
过了一段时间后，Jackson吃过Boytoy做的晚饭立刻冲到厕所吐了，Boytoy一边埋怨着自己为什么要把菜做的那么难吃，一边抱着脸色苍白的Jackson冲向医院。  
医院的诊断说Jackson怀孕了，Boytoy被这么大的惊喜冲昏了头脑，整个人直到到家都是恍惚的。他觉得一切都得到了解释，Jackson这段时间不热衷做爱是因为怀了宝宝，这简直太棒了，说真的他一直觉得Jackson的美太过招摇，又是社交达人，网上的粉丝也一大堆，他总是有种Jackson会被抢走的不安全感，现在他有了自己的孩子，就觉得踏实多了。从此以后，Boytoy恨不得把Jackson供起来一样照顾。  
但是Boytoy最近面临升职的机会，他不得不加大自己的工作量和延长工作时间，对此他满怀愧疚，但Jackson是个懂事的男朋友，没有责怪他还安慰他自己能照顾自己。  
过了一段时间，隔壁搬来了一对双胞胎，刚好是之前上门的水管工，他们阳光又风趣，很快就和Boytoy一家成为了好朋友，并在Boytoy不在家的情况下无微不至的关照着Jackson，有他们在，Boytoy终于能从愧疚中稍稍解脱出来一点，把更多的精力放在工作上了。  
   
Jackson被推入病房，Boytoy坐在外面的座椅上，神经质的咬着手指，眼睛一刻不离的盯着手术室的门。  
过了一会，医生出来宣布，“父子平安。”  
Boytoy这才松了口气，冲进了病房。  
“宝贝，真的辛苦你了。”Boytoy激动的说。  
Jackson虚弱的躺在床上，汗水把头发都沾湿了，张着嘴微微喘着气，显然这次分娩把他折磨得不轻。  
护士脸色奇怪的把孩子抱给这对小夫夫。  
“我们的孩子好可爱啊，”Boytoy的声音都柔软了下来，“可是，怎么是金发的？”  
Jackson不高兴的皱起眉，“因为随了我啊，怎么，你不喜欢？”  
没学好生物的Boytoy丝毫没什么不对，连连点头，“随你好，他将来一定特别漂亮。”  
Jackson哼了一声继续闭目休息，过了一会对Boytoy说，“对了，给我们那个双胞胎邻居打个电话，说孩子已经生出来了，别担心。”  
Boytoy理解的点点头，“是啊，自从你怀孕后他们帮了不少忙，我不在家的时候还来照顾你，真是太好了，一定得好好感谢一下他们。”  
   
从此一家三口过上了幸福的生活。  
除了有一点却很奇怪，Boytoy觉得双胞胎邻居有点过于喜欢这个孩子了。。好奇怪。。。又不是他们的孩子这是为什么呢。。。  
Boytoy思考了好几天，终于灵光一闪，得出了个令他惊讶得从沙发上跳起来的结论。。。他们一定想做这孩子的干爹！真害羞啊两个小伙子，都没跟他提过。  
后来Boytoy让自己的儿子认了干爹，皆大欢喜。


End file.
